OC meme
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: OC meme done out of boredom. I will work on something better next time. -OC meme by Yami Amethyst Rose-


**~Yami Amethyst Rose's Crazy OC Meme Remix~ **

**Rocco Hail**

Maddy Hail

_Rydia J Hail_

**1.**_**What's your name?**_

Rocco: "Rocco…"

Maddy: "Maddy, well, Madeline but all my family and friends call me Maddy"

Rydia: "Rydia"

**2.**_**How old are you?**_

Rocco: "20 years old"

Maddy: "21 years old"

Rydia: "14 but I'm going to be 15 in 18 days" :)

**3.**_**Height?**_

Rocco: "Around about 6"4

Maddy: "5"9 and I've stopped growing so I'm not going to catch up with him" –Points her thumb towards Rocco who smirks-

Rydia: "Um…5"3 and I've stopped growing as well so I'm a bit of shrimp compared to them"

**4.**_**Any bad habits?**_

Rocco: "I'm a bit too arrogant for my own good, I guess…"

Maddy: "That's an understatement" –Smirks- "Hmm, well, I sometimes chew my nails which really bugs my dad but I'm a daddy's girl so he forgives me"

Rydia: "I tap my foot without realizing it sometimes which annoys some of my friends and I chew with my mouth open so…yeah"

**5.**_**Are you a virgin?**_

Rocco: -Laughs and clutches his stomach- "Hahahahaha…no"

Maddy: -Sighs- "No…

Rydia: -Blushes and squeaks- "Yes"

**6.**_**Who's your mate/spouse/lover?**_

Rocco: "I'm not really a very committed person but I think I've fallen for Raquel…" –Blushes slightly-

Maddy: "I don't want to talk about it!"

Rydia: -Smiles- "Kyle Broflovski"

**7.** _**Do you have any kids?**_

Rocco: "I should hope not. I don't want any kids!"

Maddy: "No but I would love to have kids" –Grins-

Rydia: "Nope!" –Points up at last question-

**8.**_**Favorite food?**_

Rocco: "Mmm, definitely Mexican food"

Maddy: "Probably lollipops" –Shrugs-

Rydia: "Prawns~! They're so delicious and juicy"

**9.**_**Favorite flavor of ice cream?**_

Rocco and Rydia: "CHOCOLATE~!"

Maddy: "Aw geeze, um, I guess I like vanilla. To be honest, I prefer lollipops"

**10.**_**Have you killed anyone?**_

Rocco: "Yes"

Maddy: "You say that like it's normal and to answer this question: No!"

Rydia: "I hope I haven't…" –Blinks innocently-

**11.**_**Do you hate anyone?**_

Rocco: "I hate a lot of people…"

Maddy: "One person who goes by the name of Shelly Marsh"

Rydia: "No. I like everyone~!"

**12.**_**Do you have any secrets?**_

Rocco: "I was in jail once" –Shrugs as if it's no big deal-

Maddy: "I hate my body…"

Rydia: -Rubs back of neck in shame and looks down, sad-

**13.**_**Tacos?**_

Rocco: "Yum~!"

Maddy: "Your mum!"

Rydia: "Clyde Donovan!" –Giggles-

**14.**_**Have you slept the whole entire day?**_

Rocco: "I normally sleep a lot but I have only slept the whole day once or twice"

Maddy: "Yep, all the time"

Rydia: "No"

**15.**_**What is your eye color?**_

All three: "Blue~!"

**16.**_**What is your hair color?**_

Rocco: "Reddish, steel colour"

Maddy: "Dark blonde"

Rydia: "Blonde with a pink stripe in my fringe" –Plays with her fringe-

**17.**_**Are you fat, average, or slim?**_

Rocco: "I would say average"

Maddy: "Too slim…"

Rydia: "Average, I think" –Fiddles with jumper, idly-

**18.**_**Rain or Sunshine?**_

Rocco: "Both!"

Maddy: "Sunshine"

Rydia: "Rain and all that lovely cold wind. Mm, I feel like playing outside now" :3

**19.**_**Pool or Beach?**_

Rocco: "Beach. All those fine ladies~!" –Smirks-

Maddy: "Neither"

Rydia: "Pool"

**20.**_**Camping or Staying at home?**_

Rocco: "Staying home…"

Maddy: "I have to agree with you there"

Rydia: "What are you talking about? Camping all the way! The adventure, the tents, the atmosphere…"

Maddy: "The flies, the muddy ground, the smelly air…"

Rydia: "You're just both boring" –Sticks tongue out childishly-

**21.**_**Dog or Cat?**_

Rocco: "Dog. Big and brave creatures"

Maddy: "Cat. They're very much like me in a way"

Rydia: "I prefer my guinea pig but I guess I would have to say dog"

**22.**_**Do you believe in aliens?**_

Rocco: "Nah! Bunch of bullshit someone else have come up with just like the bible"

Maddy: "I don't care about that stuff"

Rydia: "Yes, I believe there could be something else out there that could really live on Mars and eat the cheese that it's made out of!"

Rocco: "Uh, Rydia…that's the moon"

Rydia: "Oh yeah…"

**23.**_**What do you do to relax?**_

Rocco: "Play on video games"

Maddy: "Paint oil paintings"

Rydia: "Listen to music"

**24.**_**Car or Ship?**_

Rocco: "Ship"

Maddy: "Ship"

Rydia: "Car….um, no, ship. No, car! Wait…this is too hard!"

**25.**_**What is your job?**_

Rocco: "I work at a children's nursery"

Maddy: "I work at a hairdresser's"

Rydia: "I work at my dad's café"

**26.**_**Any unusual things about you?**_

Rocco: "I'm…unusually tall?"

Maddy: "Uh…no?"

Rydia: "I have a pink stripe in my hair. Ooh, wait guys. Our names!"

Maddy and Rocco: "Ah, yes!" –Nods thoughtfully-

**27.**_**Boy or Girl?**_

Rocco: -Is about to pull down pants but is stopped by Maddy-

Maddy: -Glaring at Rocco- "He's obviously a boy and I'm a girl"

Rydia: "I'm a girl~! Yay for boobs!"

Rocco: "I agree…"

Maddy: -Rolls her eyes-

**28.**_**Favourite place?**_

Rocco: "New York"

Maddy: "My bedroom"

Rydia: "South Park!"

**29.**_**Do you like pancakes?**_

Rocco: "Meh…I only like them when I want to"

Maddy: "Yes"

Rydia: "I can do on a good day"

**30.**_**Favourite movie?**_

Rocco: "Scream"

Maddy: "50 first dates"

Rydia: "Grown-ups or Nightmare on Elm Street. I can't choose and me and Maddy have an Adam Sandler fetish~! Hehe"

**31.**_**Any last words?**_

Rocco: "I want a blanket and a hot chocolate" –Walks off with his hands in his pockets to his bedroom-

Maddy: "Not really but I want to have a word with Rachel to see why I'm not in Crush as much as the other two" –Stalks off-

Rydia: "Um…bye guys and if you ever wanted to ask any of us or my parents or Queenie any questions, we'll make a second chapter of this to answer your questions. Other than that, bye~!" –Skips after Maddy-

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just saw this meme on FF and the person who created this is up below so go see hers as well. It's really fun to do so do it yourself if you want. Right, now I have to go because I think Maddy's about to kill me –Runs away-<strong>


End file.
